Vongola in Wonderland
by asaiasai
Summary: yeah.. vongola transferred to our world! what KHR fans will do if they see them! Super OC! Warning BAD grammar..


I wrote this fic in Indonesian first and then write it back in English.. because I don't have confident to use right grammar.. I am beginner.. please forgive me. Yeah the character in this fic is real.. except the Katekyo chara. I am Fujoshi too.. so there is so many Yaoi Unsure.. FORGIVE ME.. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.. BUT review please!

Oh Yeah, today Eithou Ainanosaki and Eri Asai have a lunch like usual. They will chat about anime, especially Katekyo. For your information, both are Fujoshi.

"Eithou, guess what?" Eri gave Eithou a suspicious Eyes.

"What?" Eithou bit the Ebi Furai. And keep talking or maybe mumbling.

"TADAAA!! I got the Ring!!" Eri showed Eithou her new Vongola Ring. Thunder Ring. Eithou just stare with an envy eyes, she wants it very much.. but she is try to be cool and calm. Like she don't care. But the truth is.. she wants kill Eri and steal that damn ring.

"So? I don't really care" Eithou kept continue her lunch and tried to ignore Eri. Gotta stay Calm like Lambo said.

"Okay, I knew it. You don't have courage to admit it. You want it, don't you?. " Eithou kept Silent.

"I am a good person, even I knew you will act like this.. I just borrow you a mist ring, but it seems like you don't like, so I will keep it-"

"Give it to me!!" Eithou lick her own spitz. "My Precious!"

"cih.. how low you are"

"Shut Up! Just give it to me!! You bought that for me, Right? So give that damn thing to me! It's mine!!"

It's the time for go home. Our Fujoshiest didn't go home yet. They were play with those rings.. crazily.

"Eri.. let's make some Resolution."

"what? Are you kidding?! Make some Resolution! Did you think our FAKE RING can make a Flame?!". Eri shouted on Retha.. then she sat again and drank some water.

"I just wanna Vongolerz come to our World, is that any problem??" Merry spitz out the water from her mouth and splash someone who just take a walk. His name is Ezu, the best student in the class and the KHR fans too.

"WHAT HAPPEN WITH YOUR HEAD?!"

"Just try it! Okay.. START!" Eithou start to spell a weird word.. or maybe she is mumbling again.

_Oh god, please.. can't you just throw the character on KHR to this dull world?! and oh please remake my face, I didn't like it.._

BUUUM! And then a pink smoke came out..

"Oh God, where am i?" it sounds like..

"Oh shit! What is above my body! It's Heavy!" Ezu cried out, it seems something has drop to his body… or maybe someone.

The smokes start to disappear. The Fujoshiest can see Ezu and someone-they-know have some Yaoi pose. GLEK, it's Tsuna.

"What the?! It's look like a blackman!" Tsuna jumped and fell down. He scared.

"Who did you call Blackman?!" Ezu tried to punch Tsuna. But Eithou hold him.

"I just wanna ask you. I still don't believe it.. My Resolution! It's become Real!" after Eithou shouted. The other Explosion appears.

"Damn! Where is Jyuudaime!"

"Maa.. Gokudera, you are heavy and I can't stand up"

The Fujoshiest and Ezu have some Vertigo. Gokudera and Yamamoto came too?!. It's look like they just find their boss a minute ago. But the truth is

_"Jyuudaime disappear?! Where did he go?! Is the other Famiglia do it?! Damn!" Gokudera yelled and kicked a wall. _

_"Stop it Gokudera, you can't do this continually, it's nonsense! Tsuna can take care for himself, so you don't have to!" Yamamoto angry, it's rare to see this young angry. _

_"do you have a right to rule me?! Shut up! I will find Jyudaime!" Gokudera tried to run but Yamamoto hold his hand._

_"I won't let you find him! Is Tsuna more precious than me?!" Yamamoto eyes shine. And Gokudera blush._

_"what do you talking about! This isn't right time to talk about this! I must hurry! Or Jyuud-" Yamamoto kissed the other teen, Gokudera tried to go. But Yamamoto push him to the wall. _

_"you're mine.. forever"_

_BUUUM!_

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Help me! This blackman tried to rape me!" Tsuna shouted for Help.

"What?! You damn blackman! Hurricane Bomb!" Gokudera throw his dynamites but the Fujoshiest success to grab it and throw it to outside.

"Listen us Vongola! We aren't your enemy!" But Gokudera didn't look at her, he stare at her ring.

"where did you got that Ring!"

"eh?? This Ring?!"

"it's Vongola's! give it back!"

"no no no! you have a mistake. It's fake and.."

"don't play with me! You stupid woman!" Gokudera wants to punch Eri. But Eithou stoped him.

"erhm.. Gokudera would you please look behind you? It's urgent" Eithou said that with her blushing face..

"Don't try to trick me!" but Gokudera is curious too, so he look back and found a dangerous scene.

"WTF!!!!!! JYUU.. YAK?"

The Author give the permission to you to think what happen there. _Don't blame me please, I am beginner! _


End file.
